


sex doll

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Series: tinysparks [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Human!Jongin, Jongin may be having an existential crisis, Lemon, M/M, Smut, sexdoll!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Jongin loses a bet to Baekhyun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734781
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124
Collections: Challenge #4 — Into the Future





	sex doll

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wanted to write a long time ago but never had the time to flesh out, so thought this was a good opportunity to at least write a little piece of it. The entire time, all I could think about was 'Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?' and I barely even remember the book anymore. Oh, and 'Chobits' though I never read/watched that either.
> 
> And special shoutout to Mod N, who's been wonderful at running this challenge, and is the reason I chose to write a chankai as I saw the fave ship cc. 😊

Jongin is embarrassed when he first walks into the shop, nearly turning tail and leaving altogether, Baekhyun somehow tightening his iron-like grip on Jongin’s wrist and dragging him forward anyways. It’s not supposed to be embarrassing, his friend reminds him, and pretty common in fact. But that doesn’t stop Jongin’s face from flushing an outrageous shade of red as they walk past the aisle of brightly colored neon dildos while making their way to the back counter. And it is with great trepidation that Jongin finds himself a few hours later sitting in his living room with the large unpacked box, wondering to himself how he had let Baekhyun sucker him into buying a sex doll, not to mention how they had even fit the package into the backset of his car.

At least there’s a manual.

His AI is beautiful, and Jongin spends the entire first day trying not to creepily stare as he converses with it, sitting and letting the AI ask questions in formative conversation, the manual indicating it as the best way for the AI to learn, and having it become accustomed to his apartment.

The end of the second day, and his AI picks a name, Chanyeol.

“So have you fucked it yet?”

Jongin nearly chokes on the tea he’s sipping, the burning-hot liquid scalding his tongue, as Baekhyun grins at him. “Him. His name’s Chanyeol.” Jongin replies defensively, picking up a napkin to wipe up the spill he’s created, glaring. “And no, I haven’t.”

Baekhyun sighs dramatically, rolling his eyes. “Only you would buy a sex doll and not fuck it.” A pause. “It’s been like two months. What are you waiting for?”

Jongin doesn’t know why he hasn’t yet. Chanyeol is everything that Jongin had asked for, the manufacturer managing to pin down every one of Jongin’s vague specifications perfectly. Yet all that has transpired between them so far is eating meals together, shopping for clothes, running errands. Chanyeol isn’t naïve, he’s a self-learning AI after all, but even he doesn’t bring it up again after the first time inquiring whether Jongin would like to have sex, Jongin giving a feeble excuse.

The first time happens organically albeit a tad awkwardly, Jongin groaning as he finishes inside Chanyeol, who gazes at him with warm brown eyes, fingers curling in his hair, chest heaving, the backs of Chanyeol’s knees hooked over his shoulders, Jongin’s thumbs grazing over the definition of Chanyeol’s abs. It’s a welcome release, Jongin having not had a partner for a long time, a good fuck, though maybe not a great one.

“Would you be happier if I fucked you instead?” Jongin makes the mistake of having a mouthful of food when Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun laughing in open-mouthed delight. He quickly starts gulping down his mimosa to prevent choking, hoping that none of the other diners hears the topic at hand, Chanyeol matter-of-fact. “Baekhyun says you might enjoy our sex more if I fuck you until you can’t walk anymore.”

“This isn’t exactly normal brunch conversation.” Jongin’s chest tightens at Chanyeol staring at him doe-eyed and anxious, chewing his lower lip. “Let’s talk about it at home.”

Jongin ends up yelling at Baekhyun on a phone call later, his friend responding flippantly. “Chanyeol just wanted to know how to make you happy. It’s not a big deal.”

It is a big deal.

“It’s okay, relax.” Jongin whimpers as he feels Chanyeol kissing a trail from the crook of his neck, down his body, tongue flicking out to graze his nipple, down to his cock, hardening as Chanyeol blows him. “I’m going to take care of you.” Chanyeol’s whisper thrums against his ear, and Jongin feels the arousal wash over him.

He gasps as Chanyeol slips in the first finger, the lube cold, making him squirm, but it doesn’t take long for him to start moaning, clenching around Chanyeol’s fingers, wracked with a wanton need. A fluttering want in his chest, stomach, between his legs, and Jongin almost bites his tongue, back arching as Chanyeol’s other hand grabs at his cock, thumb swiping over his sensitive tip, already leaking, precum smeared down his shaft. And then Chanyeol has him on his hands and knees, voice muffled with his face pressed down into his pillows as Chanyeol rocks into him slowly, and then quicker, hands squeezing tight at his waist, helping to hold him up as Jongin unravels. Chanyeol is warm and perfect inside him, filling him. Jongin ends up finishing all over his newly-washed sheets, and this time the sex is more than good—great.

“Can I sleep here with you?” Jongin startles at the question when he gets out of the shower, Chanyeol perched on the edge of his bed, expression hopeful. It’s a new experience, Chanyeol generally retiring to the other room as Jongin sleeps, but he welcomes the feeling of having Chanyeol’s arms wrapped around him, the quiet hum as Chanyeol’s systems go to sleep lulling him into a sweet dream.

“How do you know whether you’re in love?”

Jongin looks questioningly at Chanyeol who’s gazing at him, head on the pillow facing him, tucked on top of his arm, the aftereffects of lazy afternoon sex setting into Jongin, making him feel sleepy. “Baekhyun said sex is the best when it’s between people that love each other.”

He groans. “You need to stop talking to Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol repeats the question.

“Love is when you’re happy just being around the other person.” Jongin struggles to find the words, knowing from their previous talks of Chanyeol’s difficulty in truly understanding human emotion. “It’s when you want to wake up next to the same person every day, stay with them for the rest of your life.” Jongin sighs, looking at Chanyeol helplessly. “I don’t know if I can explain it any better than that.”

“I want to wake up next to you every day.” Chanyeol pauses. “Does that mean I love you, Jongin?”

“Perhaps.”

Maybe Jongin's the one in love.

**Author's Note:**

> 🤖💗
> 
> Small headcanon since I couldn't work it into a piece of this length; Chanyeol stays with Jongin until his death, at which point Chanyeol decides to power off.
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
> CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  
> 


End file.
